Katie has vanished
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: There has been kidnappings in the Palmwoods. Nobody knows who he is. But when Katie gets kidnapped the guys start to worry Will they be able to stop the kidnapper and save their baby sister?
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hey Guys This is my first Big time Rush mystery fanfic So here we go!

Kendall:Sup

James: hey

Carlos: I love Corn Dogs!

Logan: Sup.

Katie: Hey big brother.

Gustavo: Dogs!

Kelly: stop yelling at them so much

Ms. Knight: hi

Me:So that's everybody Can you give a message Kendall?

Kendall:jhansikirani17025 does not own Big Time Rush.

**Prologue: There has been kidnappings in the Palmwoods. Nobody knows who he is. But when Katie gets kidnapped the guys start to worry Will they be able to stop the kidnapper and save their baby sister?**

* * *

**Character info:**

Kendall:

Kendall is a 17 year old who is the appointed leader and top member of the band. He is portrayed as the paint that keeps them looking nice. Despite Logan being the genius of the group, it is Kendall who manages to stay cool under pressure and figure out the solutions to the problems that he has and his friends have, often resulting in the other guys going to Kendall when they can't solve their problems. Kendall calls Katie "baby sister."

James:

James Diamond is first introduced as the pretty boy who only wants to be famous and desperately wants to get out of Minnesota to be a pop star in California. He is currently 18 years old (15 to 16 in Season 1, 16 to 17 in Season 1, while turning 18 in Big Time Movie).James is shallow, driven, sometimes an airhead, and, like Logan, sometimes panics under pressure, but is a good friend and looks out for his band mates.

Carlos:

Excitable and fun loving, Carlos loves anything having to do with fun and enjoys very childish activities (such as going down a swirly slide). He is the youngest, shortest, and most immature of the group. He is shown to be optimistic, childish, energetic, impulsive, unpredictable, and reckless.

Logan:

is the genius of the group, but panics under pressure. He is genuine and sweet, and the next most down-to-earth guy in the band after Kendall. He is also the serious one but usually follows along in his friends' schemes, sometimes making schemes of his own when needed.

Katie:

Katie is always shown to be a lot smarter than not only her mother, but most adults want to dump her, often outwitting them (Bitters and Gustavo are common examples). She enjoys blackmailing. She likes to gamble and almost got an entire pile of money and a watch while gambling with some Palm Woods employees, but her mom stopped her and returned the money and the watch. Katie goes to the Palm Woods School, just like the boys after starring in a commercial where all she had to do was beat up a boy who she pummeled in the audition room. Katie calls Kendall "Big brother."

Gustavo:

Gustavo may seem angry or have a frown on his face but inside he deeply cares for the boys. Gustavo may call the boys "dogs" because they are loyal or because he said he can turn a dog into a pop star. Also because he wanted the boys back and said they taught him loyalty, friendship, and family.

Kelly:

Her character can be described as someone who is not easily intimidated. This character trait is always on display because she spends almost everyday with four teenage guys and one Gustavo. She is not usually daunted by Gustavo's bad temper and sometimes yells at him to prove her point or make him see sense.

Ms. Knight:

Jennifer is the loving, kind, and a caring mother of Kendall and Katie. Usually she is mentioned as Mrs. Knight or Mamma is the adult responsible of Big Time Rush and the only parent to move to live with them.

* * *

And this is jhansikirani17025 signing off saying, have a lovely day everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The guys were at the apartment chilling. Katie was with them too playing video games. "Yes Yes almost Yes! I win! You lose HAHAHA" said Carlos to everybody when his car had crossed the finished line first.

"Ahhh that's the 3rd time in a row" whined James. "Face it I'm the best at video games and you aren't HAHAHA!" flaunted Carlos. "Alright that's it Carlos you're going to get it" said James sternly. "OOOOO I'm so scared" Carlos said mockingly. "AHHHHHH!" Screamed James as he jumped on top of Carlos's back and started beating him up. "You Guys STOP IT!" yelled Kendall. "We're sorry" said both Carlos and James. Katie was enjoying James beating up Carlos but when Kendall said to cut it out she got mad.

"Come on big brother that was really funny. Why did you have to stop the funniest thing ever?" whined Katie. "Sorry baby sis but I had to break it up either way" said Kendall. "It's alright big brother it was funny anyway so what now?" asked Katie. Kendall said to Katie, "I don't know baby sis Hey guys what do you want to do now?" James, Logan and Carlos said to Kendall, "I don't know either." "AHHHHHHH" (in a muffled way).

Katie asks, "Guys what was that?" Kendall says, "I don't know. Katie you stay in the apartment with Logan while I, Carlos, and James go see what happened alright?" Katie replied, "Yes big brother." Kendall tells to the guys, "You guys let's go!" Carlos and James say, "Alright let's go." The guys all run down the stairs to the front desk where they ask Mr. Bitters what happened. "Mr. Bitters what happened?" asked Kendall. "There was a loud scream in somebody's room and then it just stopped" said Mr. Bitters. "That's it? Can't we go into the Room where we heard the scream to see what happened?" asked Kendall.

"We could do that but I don't know which room the scream came from" said Mr. Bitters. "We'll just have to check all of the apartments then" said Kendall. "Okay let's go" said Mr. Bitters. The guys and Mr. Bitters checked all of the apartments at the Palmwoods to see where the scream came from but that was until they stumbled to apartment 2K.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(The guys at apartment 2K)

The guys and all walk into apartment 2K when they see something disturbing. "What is that?" Kendall asks when he sees a note on the walks over to the bed and picks up the note. He read it out loud to the guys and Mr. Bitters .

The note says:

_Dear Losers_

_I know your probably reading this right about it now but you'll never be able to figure out who I am_

_Or catch me. And I'll be picking off people one by one before I get what I want._

_B.T.W it's only one of you that I'm really after._

The guys all say, "What?!" Mr. Bitters says, "What?!" Kendall asks, "Mr. Bitters what are you going to do about this?" Mr. Bitters says, "I don't know." Kendall says, "Really that's all you're going to say?" Mr. Bitters says, "Okay what do you want be to do?"(In a sarcastic way). Kendall shouts, "Uh increase security around the Palmwoods so there's no more kidnappings!" Mr. Bitters says, "Fine Fine Fine." And Mr. Bitters leaves the apartment and the guys are still in there. James asks Kendall, "How can he say we're losers? WE ARE NOT LOSERS!"

Kendall says to James, "Calm down James we'll figure this out and first things first we have to go back to the apartment because Katie is probably a bit worried about us." James says, "Yeah your right lets go." Now the guys all go back to the apartment.

(Back to apartment 2J)

The guys all walk into the apartment when Katie and Logan run up and ask them, "You guys what happened?"

Kendall hesitates but says to Katie, "Baby sister I don't know how to tell you this but somebody got kidnapped in apartment 2K." Katie asks surprised, "What?! How could somebody get kidnapped here?!"

Kendall says, "I don't know but whoever they were they left this note. Kendall hands Katie and Logan the note and they both read it. "What this is what they left?!" shouts both Logan and Katie. "Yeah but what are we going to do about this? This is a police matter though" Kendall says. "But wait shouldn't we call the police so they can investigate this?" Kendall asks.

Katie says, "Yeah your right Big Brother call the police right now." Kendall says, "Okay baby sister." Kendall takes out his cell phone and calls 911.

The police arrive at the Palm woods and they ask Mr. Bitters, "Excuse me sir We got a phone call from one of your residents in this hotel and what seems to be the problem?" Mr. Bitters says, "There has been a kidnapping in apartment 2K Go and investigate there right now!" Police man says, "Right away Sir. The police go up to apartment 2K and investigate the bedroom.

The police search through her bedroom, bathroom and the kitchen but they couldn't find any evidence. All they found was a picture of the girl on her bedside table. Her name was Alyssa Jackson. Mr. Bitters comes up to the apartment to talk to the police men. Mr. Bitters asks the police officers, "Did you find any evidence Officers?" The officers say, "No evidence leading to who the kidnapper Is all we could find was the picture of the girl who was kidnapped."

The police officers pick up the picture of Alyssa and show it to Mr. Bitters. "Her name was Alyssa Jackson and there's not much we can do except file a missing police report." said the Officers. Mr. Bitters replies, "Oh then you can leave then." The Officers say, "Okay" and they leave the apartment and the Palmwoods.

Mr. Bitters comes into the guy's apartment and says, "The police came but they couldn't find any evidence that could reveal who the kidnapper is only a picture of the girl who was kidnapped and all they can do is file a missing police report."

The guys and Katie all in unison say, "Oh." Then Mr. Bitters leaves. Kendall says to the guys and Katie, "You guys we have to do something about this! We can't just sit around and wait for the police to do something. We have to take matters into our own hands or many lives can be in danger."

James, Carlos Logan and Katie all say, "Your right let's do this" and they all put their hands in together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(The guys are at the apartment)

Kendall and the guys are talking about how to investigate the kidnapper. Kendall interrupts everyone and asks, "You guys wait a second I just thought of something." James asks, "Wait did you realize?" Kendall says, "I realized that Katie won't be able to do this with us because she's little."

James says, "Oh yeah your right." Katie comes in from her room and asks Kendall, "Why big brother? Why can't I help you guys?"

Kendall hesitates but says, "Baby sis it's because you're little." Katie says, "I am not too little and do you remember that time when I helped you guys renovate the apartment?"

*Flashback to Big Time Crib*

(The guys and Katie in the old 2J apartment)

Katie with a whiteboard pointer and she tells the guys, "First you're going to need more future stars from the Palmwoods.I recommend the Jennifers for their lack of fear. Next we need cordless power tools, sawdust, cool code phrases and.." Kendall stops and interrupts Katie he asks, "Wait.. Katie where did you get the whiteboard?" Katie does an uneasy face expression.

(Scene switch to Palmwoods lobby area)

Mr. Bitters comes in eating food and sees the middle whiteboard missing and kind of chocked on his food.

(Back to the guys and Katie)

Katie with the whiteboard pointer and she says to the guys, "Speaking of Bitters you have to keep him in his cage all day."

The guys all smile at each other.

Katie continues, "But the key to this ultra 2J makeover is (Katie points the whiteboard pointer on the whiteboard) convincing Gustavo to shoot the interviews by the pool like that dog food commercial last night." Kendall says, "Right. And once our Teen Dream Remolding is complete He'll have no time and no choice but to shoot our Rocker performance right here."

*End of Flashback*

The guys all say, "Yeah" Kendall hesitates but says, "Okay Baby Sister you can help us." Katie jumps up and down and says, "Yayyyyyyy! Thanks Big brother!" Kendall says, "Your welcome Baby sister." James asks, "So what do we do?"

Kendall tells the guys and Katie, "Okay so here's what we're going to do." First we're going to that Girl's apartment and see if we can find some more evidence. James asks, "But wait the police already tried that and all they could find was picture of the girl."

Kendall says, "Well yeah that's true but maybe they missed some evidence." The guys and Katie all say, "Okay let's do it."

(The guys and Katie all go up to apartment 2K to investigate)

As the guys and Katie are all coming in to the apartment Kendall tells them, "Okay guys look around the apartment and see what evidence you can find." James, Carlos and Logan and Katie all say, "Got it." They all look around the apartment but they can't find anything.." James Katie Carlos and Logan come in from the different rooms in the apartment and tell Kendall, "We couldn't find anything .Did you?"

Kendall says, "No I didn't either." "Then let's go everyone" says Kendall. Everybody says, "Okay." But as Kendall is following everybody to leave the apartment he notices something sparkling on the floor. Kendall stops everybody and tells them, "You guys wait hold on." James says, "What is it Kendall?" The guys and Katie all come back into the apartment to see what Kendall found.

Kendall tells them, "You guys look I found a speck of black hair on the floor." James says, "That's good maybe that can help us in finding who the kidnapper is." Kendall says, "Yeah let's go."

Now the guys and Katie all go back to the apartment to inspect the piece of black hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5****  
**

(The guys and Katie in 2J)

The guys and Katie are all sitting on the Orange couch trying to figure out the strand of black hair. Kendall asks Logan, "Wait Logan Don't you have a DNA scanner where if you put your DNA in it it scans who the DNA match belong too?" Logan replies, "Yeah I have one."

Kendall commands Logan, "Now go get your DNA scanner so we can see who this hair belong too. NOW GO!" Logan says, "On it."

AND Logan runs to his room and grabs his DNA scanner and returns to the Orange couch with everyone. "Okay guys I have the scanner ready and loaded up Now Kendall give me the hair sample" says Logan.

Kendall says, "Okay" and gives Logan the hair sample. "Now I'll run it though the system" he says.

Logan drops the hair sample into the DNA scanner and its scans it for about 5-6 secs but it reads **Malfunction. can't be processed .** Logan screams at the machine in anger, "What How could this happen? It was working many times before. AHHHHHH!" Kendall tries to calm Logan down, "Calm down Logan maybe the hair strand is dirty or something and that's why it couldn't process." "You could be right"

Logan said glumly. "Well, What do we do now?" asks James. "I don't know hold on" said Kendall pondering at the thought. "I got it! You guys there has to be something else we might have missed when we searched the apartment like a torn piece of fabric from the kidnapper's shirt or something" said Kendall.

James,Carlos, Logan and Katie all say, "Yeah your right let's go!" The guys and Katie go back to apartment 2K to re investigate.

They all look around the apartment when Kendall finds the torn piece of fabric by the bed. "You Guys I found the torn piece of fabric by the bed!" Kendall shouted. Everybody says, "Good Let's Go!" The Guys and Katie all go back to 2J.

They all sit on the orange couch. Kendall tells Logan, "Logan run this through the scanner and see if something comes up" as Kendall is giving Logan the leather black fabric. Logan puts the fabric through the scanner and it processes for 5-6 secs but once again it says **Malfunction. can't be processed. **"Come ON! why again?" Logan says in disappointment.

James says, "Guys I think we should have a fresh start in the morning so we can figure this out better." Kendall says, "Yeah your right. Guys come let's go to bed. You too Baby Sister."

Katie says, "Okay Big brother I'm coming."

Everybody went to their bedrooms to go to sleep. James,Carlos and Logan in their bedroom. Katie and Kendall in their bedroom. in her room. Everybody's fast asleep but Carlos heard a weird noise.

He was fast asleep by James and Carlos when he heard something weird coming from the hall. Carlos got up from the bed and went to the hall to see what was wrong.

All he could see was a dark black shadowy figure standing in front of him. Carlos got scared. Carlos screamed, "Ahh...! but before he could finish he felt something over his mouth, like a hand. "MMMM"

Carlos was trying to scream again so he could alert everyone but the hand had a tigh hold on his mouth.

He tried to fidget his feet to get away but the figure was stronger than he was. The shadowy figure took him away and left a note on the floor.


End file.
